


The Slime Experiment

by 32timeparadox23



Series: The Stardew Slime Saga [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Limophilia, Masturbation, Mild Painplay, Monsters, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Not Beta Read, Object Insertion, Other, PWP, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slime, Slime Fetish, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Inflation, Vaginal Sex, it's a slime that goes inside her for a bit, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/32timeparadox23/pseuds/32timeparadox23
Summary: Farmer is horny and wants to get railed by the contents of her slime hutch. You're welcome.





	The Slime Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> I'd say 'don't judge me for this' but considering what you're about to read that might be impossible.

In my mind, I tried to rationalize it. It'd been a hell of a long time since I'd gotten any, and I was getting desperate. The tingling feeling they left on my skin felt nice. There wouldn't be a soul around to witness this; it could remain my little secret. I had a slime charmer ring, so there was no way for them to actually hurt me.

It was filthy and stupid and probably morally weird on some level, but my vagina was aching and I was already so slick I could feel it when I walked.

"No one has to know," I repeated to myself as I stripped out of my overalls and T-shirt, letting them drop to the floor of my bedroom. "Just my horny little secret," I continued, unclasping my bra and pulling my panties down around my ankles.

I would've been lying if I said I'd never looked at slime porn before. And I'd still be lying if I said I hadn't actively sought it out when I was in high school... and some more in college... and when I had some alone time before I moved out here to the valley. But the internet connection out on the farm was garbage, and I could only do so much with just my imagination and my hands.

The ultimate lie would be saying I hadn't thought about this before, that this wasn't in the back of my mind when I was mining the iridium needed to get the slime hutch built. That I wasn't getting just a bit wet when I asked Robin to build it for me. Or that I hadn't, on occasion, looked at my colorful array of slimes through the window with a hand down my pants, gasping and moaning as I worked my sensitive clit and plunged a finger or two into my dripping pussy.

But this was different from just masturbating outside before bed. This was giving in completely, walking across my farm naked and dripping, pussy aching with the need, and wearing only my slime charmer ring. The sheer effort it took not to reach down and start rubbing my throbbing clit or slip a finger into my opening was enormous - but I knew the second I did, I'd end up dropping to my knees and then it'd be over. My goal here wasn't to cum in the middle of my pumpkin patch at midnight, fingers dug deep inside and fondling my a nipple with my free hand. My goal was to walk my wobbly, horny ass to the slime hutch, lock the door, and let them fuck me until I couldn't string words together anymore.

And in the back of my mind, I knew this might not even work. I'd never heard of a slime trying to mate with some horny woman before. They might not even care to penetrate me, laying on the floor with my legs spread wide and nothing standing between them and my dripping sex. And that would suck, but at least I could get off to them bouncing off of my exposed pussy as they tried to attack, rub my clit and cry out while they rammed into me over and over again.

And then suddenly, I was standing right in front of the heavy wooden door leading into what was simultaneously my heaven and my hell. A source of unbelievable pleasure, but also shame and humiliation if I was discovered. The thought sent a delicious shiver down my spine, and it took a huge amount of willpower not to just press my naked body against the door and finger myself while I watched through the window again.

With a trembling hand, I grasped the cool metal handle of the door and jerked it open, rushing inside and locking it behind me. And then I stumbled into the middle of the room and fell to my knees as they began to approach me.

I knew the little antenna on top of one meant it was male, but I supposed it didn't particularly matter; the throbbing, tingly feeling they left behind when they made contact with bare skin would be more than enough. If one of them actually went inside me, I didn't doubt I'd lose my mind completely.

Leaning backwards, I let my bare back make contact with the cool stone floor as I slid my legs out from under me.

"Please," I gasped, pulling my legs back towards me, leaving my sensitive pussy dripping and exposed.

Within seconds, one of the males pounced, ramming its malleable purple body into my inner thigh; just a hair off the mark. But the contact made me cry out all the same.

"Yes, just like that," I moaned. Another one attacked from the side; a female this time, orange. It slipped under my legs and suddenly became trapped between my naked torso and my legs. Almost automatically, I clamped down so it couldn't escape, gasping and moaning as the juices from its body soaked into my erect nipples.

"Oh- oh yea- yes," I gasped, reaching my free hand up to grip my breast and roll a nipple between my fingers. I couldn't see what was going on in front of me anymore, the orange slime was taking up my whole field of vision, with within seconds another slime jumped forward - and this time, it didn't bounce back, instead pressing itself against me, its throbbing, tingly body stimulating my pussy and clit.

"Ohhhh," I cried out, my back arching as it pushed itself hard against me again, and-

Another one threw itself against my side, then another, and within seconds I realize I was surrounded. The one trapped against my chest jiggled and throbbed and _pulsed_ , probably trying to escape but only succeeding in 'playing' with my tits.

"Oh, oh my- please, please, don't stop, ohhh-"

The one pressing itself against my opening made another hard thrust, and suddenly I felt something hot and throbbing slip inside me, spreading a sensation through my core that was tingly and hot and cold all at the same time.

Wet slapping and suction-like sounds mixed with my moans and wails as it pumped hard into me, seemingly trying to work its whole body into my vagina.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes," I sobbed. "Keep going, please, that's it, keEAAAAaaahp keep go-oh-oh-oh-ing, keep, go _in_ , ahHH-"

Something hard reverberated through the slime, making it jerk and jiggle and almost _vibrate_ inside of me. Did another slime run into it? I could barely keep hold of that line of thought as it happened again, roughly forcing the first slime further into my sopping wet pussy, filling me up so full I could hardly breathe.

"Oh- oh- oh- oHHhhH yES yes please, plea- please...!"

And suddenly I felt the pressure in me tighten and a rush of cool air as my pussy was once again exposed, and I realized it had gone all the way in. I could feel it in there, writhing and throbbing. Just the thought of it in there, coated in my juices was enough to finally push me over the edge. The tension that had been building in me suddenly dispersed, and my back arched as I came harder than I'd ever come in my life.

And then another one (the one that finished pushing the other inside me?) threw itself against my oversensitive opening, thrusted, trying to fit itself in there as well, and I realized this had only just begun.

 

.

.

.

 

At some point in the night, I'd ended up flipped over into my stomach. I couldn't count the number of times I'd cum already, overstimulated to the point where I was sobbing, my overstretched pussy filled with slime and another thrusting and rutting against my entrance, trying to make room that wasn't there. There were two underneath me, writhing and thrusting against my chest and my inflated abdomen, as if the one was trying to make physical contact with the one trapped inside of me.

Another pressed into my face, seemingly trying to force its whole body into my mouth. I could barely breathe, part if it was pressing easily into my mouth and against the back of my throat as I almost reflexively sucked at it. Just the sensation of my whole mouth throbbing and tingling like the rest of me made my pussy ache all over again.

Then there was the other one at my backside, half-pressed into my ass and trying to wiggle its way in further, spreading my cheeks apart and making them tingle.

I was certain I'd passed out at some point - maybe more than once - because before I knew it the light of dawn was shining in through the windows. Maybe that was when I got flipped over.

Reaching a trembling, unsteady hand down, I dug my fingers down into the slime inside me and began to pull. It jerked and pulsed from within me, trying to resist, and for a second I had to stop to catch my breath before continuing. The one in my ass jerked further in suddenly, sending a jolt of pain and pleasure through me simultaneously.

I tried to protest, but the one in my mouth effectively muffled anything I was trying to say. 'Stop it' came out more like 'sopfith', and as the other one behind me rammed into me again, it forced my hand - and, by extension, the slime I was gripping - in with jolt, pounding directly into my g-spot and pushing me over the edge again, leaving me reeling from the sudden climax. Something between a moan and a sob shuddered out of me, and I choked a little on the slime trying to press further down my throat.

It's not necessarily that I _wanted_  this to stop... but I had a farm to take care of. Crops to water, animals to feed and pet. A dog, too. I'd promised I was going to go hang out with Penny today. I had things to _do_ today, and if I didn't stop now then I might just lay here and let them fuck my throbbing, overstimulated body until I died.

Time felt like molasses. It was impossible to gauge how long it took to pry all of them off of/out of me, though thankfully the impact of them bouncing off of me was significantly less arousing at this point. I came once again before it was over - the one in my ass sent a hot sensation shooting through me and I buckled, accidentally shifting forward and nearly smothering myself in the slime in front of me. But, eventually, I managed to crawl out of the slime hutch - naked, trembling, and sobbing from the sheer number of orgasms I'd achieved through the night. And for awhile, I just laid there on the cobblestone path, covered in sweat and slime residue and something warm that might've been their cum, letting my breathing even out and my heart rate slow.

It was tempting to just fall asleep there - it wasn't like I'd gotten much of it over the course of the night, and I had a full day of farm work and social obligations ahead of me. But, no, I couldn't do that, someone might find me and then I'd have to explain why I was naked and covered in slime cum, and that was a situation I'd rather avoid if I could help it.

So after a few minutes of watching it become gradually lighter outside, I heaved myself to my feet and staggered down the path on wobbling legs, through the pumpkin patch, and into my house.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much of anything to say for myself, I was horny and it was 6AM. I hope you at least enjoyed this.
> 
> I'm leaving this as 'unfinished' because there's a slim chance I might write more. I have an idea of how I would want the 'more' to go but idk if I really want to Go There. We'll see though.
> 
> EDIT: Okay I've decided to leave this part as a single-chapter thing and have the following chapters be in the next installment in this series because I accidentally added plot, whoops.


End file.
